1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer cabinet, and in particular, to an industrial computer cabinet and a two-way slide rail structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The traditional industrial computer cabinet has a cabinet and several drawers installed in the cabinet such that the industrial computer apparatuses, such as servers and operation units, can be grouped together and received by classification in the respective drawers, which helps the administrators to facilitate the management.
Between the above-mentioned cabinet and each respective drawer, a slide rail structure is formed. The slide rail structure comprises a first slide rail assembly and a second slide rail assembly. One of the first slide rail assembly and the second slide rail assembly is fixed to the cabinet; the other one of the first slide rail and the second slide rail is fixed to the respective drawer. The first slide rail assembly is provided with a slide rail; the second slide rail assembly is provided with a ball bearing. The ball bearing rolls along the slide rail such that the respective drawer, sliding with respect to the cabinet, can be pulled out in the same direction, which facilitates maintenance or arrangement of the industrial computers.
However, because the ball bearing includes a fixed seat and a ball, the fixed seat provided with a groove for receiving the ball which contacts and rolls along the groove, the heavy weight of industrial computer apparatuses usually causes excessive force exerted on the ball, thus resulting in an increase of the friction between the ball and the groove. As a result, the ball cannot roll and the ball bearing malfunctions. Also, all of the drawers can be pulled out only in one direction, which is inconvenient.
In view of foregoing, the inventor pays special attention regarding the above existing technology to research with the application of related theory and tries to overcome the above disadvantages, which becomes the goal of the inventor's improvement.